narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Hokage Minato
Hab deine Frage bei Johnny gelesen. Ja, sobald der Manga raus ist und somit die infos bestätigt sind, dürfen die Informationen in den Artikeln als Spoiler hinzugefügt und die Artikel erweitert werden. Wichtig ist halt nur es als Spoiler hinzuzufügen [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'Admin']](Dissi) 12:50, 22. Mai 2013 (UTC) :ja, da bei madara das Rinnegan aus dem Mangekyou Sharingan enstanden ist, ist es bewiesen und kann somit in den artikel eingeüfgt werden, so wie du es getan hast [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'Admin']](Dissi) 13:37, 22. Mai 2013 (UTC) Spoiler Ok :D danke mal schauen vielleicht versteh ich es irgendwann ich les es paar mal einfach und das wegen Rinnegan meinte ich da steht das man es Mit dem Perma Mangekyou erreicht was ja falsch ist :D --Alex-San Uchiha (Diskussion) 22:16, 22. Mai 2013 (UTC) ---- kurzer Hinweis: wenn du einen quelttext posten willst, also z.B. wenn du jemand erklärst wie er etwas schreiben muss, damit auf der Seite eine bestimmte Vorlage erscheint, wie du es hier mit der Spoilervorlage gemacht hast, geht das indem du hier den Quelltext der Vorlage schreibst. Wenn du etwas zwischen setzt, wird es als ein ganz normaler Text verwendet [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'Admin']](Dissi) 09:34, 23. Mai 2013 (UTC) xD Bis ich das raffe Gibts die seite nicht mehr :D Übrigends Laut dem Englischen Wiki (Because the Rinnegan was originally wielded by the Sage of the Six Paths, re-merging his bloodlines: that of the Senju and Uchiha can lead to that person awakening this dōjutsu. This was proven when Madara Uchiha later awakened the dōjutsu by infusing Hashirama Senju's DNA into his body; however it did not manifest until he was near the end of his natural lifespan.) Bin ich richtig^^ --Alex-San Uchiha (Diskussion) 17:44, 23. Mai 2013 (UTC) ---- natürlich kann man die aktuellen ereignisse bei den betreffenden charakteren ergänzen. das ist ja eine aktualisierung, also gehört dazu. alles natürlich unter spoiler setzen. Johnny/ジョニー[Admin•B](Dissi) 17:35, 24. Mai 2013 (UTC) ---- also 1. selbst wenn minato in einem film ein element hat, dann hat er es nur im film, und so ist die aussage "Jedoch ist nicht bekannt, ob dies auch dem Anime oder dem Manga entspricht." vollkommen bedeutungslos und somit fehl am platz. denn ein film entspricht nicht dem manga-kanon. nicht mal ein anime-jutsu/element würde einem manga-kanon entsprechen, wenn dies nicht im manga vorkommt. 2. ich weiß über kein fuuton-jutsu, das minato im film einsetzt. :/ wo hast du denn sowas her? welches sollte es denn sein? 3. es ist nach wie vor absolut unbekannt, welches element minato besessen hat. dazu wurde nie ein hinweis gegeben. nur, dass er es nicht schaffte, seins mit rasengan zu kombinieren. aber es könnte jedes der fünf sein... somit kann man kein bestimmtes unter theorie aufschreiben, da es ja eigentlich für jedes genau so theoretisch sprechen würde. Johnny/ジョニー[Admin•B](Dissi) 11:30, 1. Sep. 2013 (UTC) ---- 1. auch bestätigt ist bei anderen nichts. wenn du genau nachschaust, steht bei konan scheinbar ...also steht es bei ihr auch nicht als "bestätigte" info. und ja, das wäre hierbei die richtige interpretation der bilder (manga). 2. weder war mein "unnötig" direkt noch indirekt auf jemanden oder jemandes arbeit bezogen, es war lediglich meine persönliche meinung zu einer filler-information, nichts weiter, hatte dort auch keine relevanz. 3. zum eigentlichen: entfernt habe ich diesen punkt nur deshalb, weil er nicht entsprechend als filler-info gekennzeichnet war. und ich muss und will nicht jeder einzelnen "falschen" bearbeitung hinterher rennen und sie entsprehend korrigieren, auch wenn sie von einem registrierten user kommt. daher stand es dort auch "wenn schon, dann richtig". wird es so gemacht, wird auch niemand es entfernen. 4. ich könnte auch sagen, dass es interessant sei, dass die zeit, die damit verbracht wird, jemanden auf angeblich falsche rückstellung hinzuweisen, eigentlich hätte genutzt werden können, um die fragliche änderung richtig darzustellen und die fakten um "bestätigte" infos erst zu prüfen oder zumindest genau nachzulesen. :/ aber ich hab jetzt den punkt bei yahiko entsprechend korrekt gespoilert und als filler markiert eingefügt, müsste somit zufriedenstellend sein. Johnny/ジョニー[Admin•B](Dissi) 09:45, 16. Feb. 2014 (UTC) :bitte. keine ursache. :) Johnny/ジョニー[Admin•B](Dissi) 13:36, 16. Feb. 2014 (UTC) ---- Hi, kurze Info zu den Bildern: Wenn du Bilder aus dem Manga hochlädst, achte bitte darauf, dass dort keine Schrift(zeichen) zu sehen ist - sowohl in den Sprechblasen als auch sonst im Bild. Wenn natürlich ganz große Schriftzeichen das Panel bedecken kann das so bleiben. Leider gilt das jetzt für das Bild von Minato im Sennin Moodo als auch das Kapitel-Titelbild, die du hochgeladen hast. Die müsstest du bzw. irgendjemand ersetzen. [[Benutzer:Sin007|'Sin007シン']](Kontakt) 10:07, 20. Feb. 2014 (UTC) :Man braucht eigentlich nur das Innere der Sprechblasen weiß machen (Paint^^). Das mit dem Copyright hatte ich in meiner Anfangszeit auch gefragt. Das ist hier nicht nötig anzugeben (ob das so ganz richtig ist, weiß ich nicht...?). Macht hier aber keiner. Noch ein Tipp: Die Kapitel-Titelbilder würde ich immer Johnny182 überlassen, da diese eigentlich immer geändert werden, wenn jemand anderes sie einfügt!(liegt wohl an Größe, Format etc.) [[Benutzer:Sin007|'Sin007シン']](Kontakt) 18:36, 20. Feb. 2014 (UTC) viele fragen hattest du. mal schauen... die duplizierten bzw jetzt nicht mehr benötigten bilder habe ich gelöscht. für kapitel verwende ich bilder von MS - da mit besserer quali, und passe sie am besten an: unnötige texte entfernen, wenn vorhanden etc. die sehen dann immer ordentlich clean aus. die gespoilerten sachen bei minato sind jetzt in ordnung. hier aber wichtig für die zukunft!: mache bitte keine unzähligen bearbeitungen... bevor du eine änderung abspeichern willst, verwende bitte die vorschau-taste, um das ergebnis vorm abspeichern anzusehen und so noch korrekturen vorzunehmen, wenn nötig. und auch wenn es nicht klappt, lass es. ändere lieber zurück zur ordentlichen version und informiere jmd. anderen, dass ne bestimmte änderung von nöten wäre. zum text in der "zusammenfassung": nein, diesen kann man nachträglich icht ändern, er bleibt. hier gilt aber auch die vorschau-funktion: solange du nicht abgespeichert hast, kannst du auch deinen text in der zusammenfassung ändern. Johnny/ジョニー[Admin•B](Dissi) 21:56, 21. Feb. 2014 (UTC)